What I've never said
by ccrrjj
Summary: It's Ritsuka's birthday but he's in a strange mood. Soubi is only to happy to see why. I suck at summarys. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, where I live Elementary school Is K to grade 6, Middle school is 7-9, and High school is 10-12, please bare this in mind.

D.C: I do not own Loveless, just this fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Ritsuka, your late."

"I know, I know. And I see your still smoking!" He shouted angrily as other students passed them.

It was after school and Soubi was waiting for him as usual. Ritsuka was now in 9th grade and winter break was getting closer and closer.

"It take's time to quit you know. Anyway why were you so late today?" He said in an off handed kind of way.

"Yuiko want to talk." He mumbled. He still was not used to people telling him they liked him though he didn't yell at them any more.

"Ah anything important?"

"Not really."

"Well are you ready to go then?"

Ritsuka reached down for his bag and slung it back over his shoulder. "Yeah, I am now."

It was normal that that they would go to Soubi's house after Ritsuka got off of school, Soubi now took night class's so as to spend more time with his sacrifice. Ritsuka's curfew had also been pushed back to 11, his mother expected less and less to get 'Her Ritsuka' back and his grades dropped once he had entered middle school. Ritsuka's mother went looking for a touter for him and when Ritsuka told Soubi this, Soubi went to apply as a touter for Ritsuka. He had got the job making much easier for them to spend time together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was not really much Ritsuka had to talk about today. So he and Soubi walked in silence to Soubi's appartment. When they got there Ritsuka threw his bag down by the door, took off his shoes and coat, and put on a pair of slippers. He was there so often that Soubi had bought him is own pair, violet to match his eyes. Soubi didn't really use his he preferred to go in his socks.

"What would you like to do today?" Soubi asked from the kitchen where he was heating water for tea.

"Dont matter." Said Ritsuka with a bored sound in his voice.

"Would you like to go on a picnic? It's probably going to be one of the last nice days this year."

"Meh, if you want to, I have a lot of homework to get through though."

"When is it due and what subject is it?"

"It's an essay due on Tuesday, it's on 'The importance of art to our culture.' " Ritsuka knew this would get Soubi's attention as he is an art major.

"That should'nt be to hard. Would you like any help with it? And it's only Saterday, would you like to do it tomorrow instead?"

"It's not like you to tell me to put off my homework, whats up?" Ritsuka said slyly.

"Seesh, you really think I was going to forget your birthday? I know I'm early but I have some buisness I have on your actualy birthday, I'm sorry about that, and anyway I thought you would want to go out. So is there a movie you want to see or would you like to go out for dinner?"

Ritsuka thought on this for a while. "No can we just stay here for a while. But make sure that Kio doesnt come over, I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Ok, is there anything you would like to do here?"

"For now just a cup of tea would be nice."

Soubi handed him his cup of tea and the sugar. They sat drinking silently for a few minuets. Ritsuka stretched his arms out and let out a long yawn, his ears flattened and tail swished as he did so.

"Your so cute when you do that." Soubi said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed the smaller boy quickly.

As Soubi did this often Ritsuka just went with it, it was easier than arguing anyway. "Would you like to have a nap?"

"Yes please." He said with another small yawn.

Soubi picked him up and held him like a bride as he carried him to the bed.

"SOUBI PUT ME DOWN I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!"

"I no but your just so cute I could'nt help it." The blond said as he put him down on the bed and layed down beside him.

Suddenly Ritsuka was on top of him pinning him down.

"Ritsuka, what are you doing?"

"I thought you asked me earlier what I wanted to do today."

"Well yeah, but I thought you said you didn't really want to do anything."

"Oh yeah." He said with a slight giggle. Then before Soubi could say anymore, Ritsuka's lips were on his own. He was completely shocked, sure they had kissed before but he had always been the one to initiate the kiss. He was even more surprised as he felt a tounge licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. His eyes slid closed as he opened his mouth. After a few minuets of this they had to pull apart for air.

"Well that was surprising." Soubi said getting his voice back.

"I, I'm sorry." Ritsuka said.

"No, don't be sorry, I liked it." And with that he lent up to reach the neko boys lips and kissed him deeply again flipping the over so that he was now on top of the smaller boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the first chapter, sorry its so short, but its after one and I need to get up early for work in the morning. Review and tell me how it is. I'll only wright another chapter if I get good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter two, and I would like to thank all the people who gave me such nice reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No, don't be sorry, I liked it." And with that he lent up to reach the neko boys lips and kissed him deeply again flipping the over so that he was now on top of the smaller boy.

--------------------

"Soubi, what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked when they broke apart from the kiss.

"Well, it seemed you wanted to make out, so I thought I should kiss you again."

"I figured that, why are you on top of me?" He was smiling as he said this.

"Well it just makes it easier to get to your lips." He leaned down and kissed him quickly once more. Once this was done he quickly got up and left Ritsuka alone on the bed.

"SOUBI WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

"I know its almost your birthday, but it has not come yet. I wont do anything until your 16." He said quietly.

"Soubi, I've got less than a week left, and why not?"

"At 16, you start to be considered an adult by everyone, and anyway what would your mother say if you came home without your ears?"

"I don't know, but it dose not matter to me. I would rather live with you." He mumbled the last part and hoped the older man would not hear it. He was wrong.

Soubi sat down on the bed again.

"I want you to live with me to, but what would happen to your mother? It would be a complicated thing to do."

"I'm going to be 16 soon, thats old enough to move out, look at Yayoi, he moved out when he turned 16."

"True, well, I'll think about it."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went relativly smoothly, Ritsuka fell asleep shortly after there 'Interesting' conversation. When he awoke, "Soubi what time is it?" was groggily stated.

"It's almost nine, don't worry though I called your mother, she says that you can spent the night."

"Oh, ok," yawn, "Sounds good, anyway that was refreshing," strech, "So Soubi what would you like to do?"

"Oh nothing much." He came over to the smaller boy and kiss him again, pulling back relativly quickly. "Ewww, nice morning breath Ritsuka, I'm not kissing you again untill you go brush your teeth." He said this with a chuckle indicating that he was in a rather nice mood.

Ritsuka got up and went to the bathroom go go brush his teeth, in the mean time Soubi was remaking the bed. He heard Ritsuka call him from the bathroom and went to check it out.

"Hey, why did you shout?"

"Oh nothing really, but I was wondering, would you like to have a bath with me?"

"..."

"Soubi, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I heard you... are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your more touchy feely today, and you've never asked to have a bath with me. Whats going on? Your starting to scare me!"

"Here, I'll be right out, I'll try to explain, hold on a minuet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, it will explain Ritsuka's strange-ness, Review and tell me if you guys want a lemon/lime or whatever you call it.


End file.
